The invention relates to circular saw blades. Circular saw blades typically comprise a circular plate having a plurality of teeth mounted about the periphery of the plate that may be designed to cut through a variety of materials when the plate is rotated at high speed. The saw blade typically comprises a center aperture that may be releasably mounted on the arbor of a circular saw.